Red Thread
by dressthesky
Summary: Dedicado a Nyu Kitsune, por su cumple. Nyusha, I love ya! Espero te guste este fic que realmente me quedo... bien feo. X3 Casi Fuji x Eiji, o Eiji x Fuji. ¡Mensa! I love ya!


**Red Thread**

-

-

**Notas de la Autora:**

Este Fic se lo quiero dedicar a una persona muy especial para mí: **Nyu Kitsune**. ¡Niña! No sabes cuanto te amo, era una gran amiga y te quiero demasiado. Y como este es tu día, estoy feliz de haberte conocido. ¡Eres grandiosa!. ¡Eres amor en persona! No sé que sería de mí si no te tuviera aquí, siempre apoyándome en todo.

Te deseo un **Feliz Cumpleaños**, y recuerda que siempre estaré allí para ayudarte. (Aunque desearía estar ahí físicamente, mensa. X3) Pero bien sabes que algún día será. Algún día estaremos juntas y podremos recorrer nuestras ciudades… ¡Recuérdalo!

Y recuerda: _It's Our Dirty Secret._ Es _nuestro_ secreto. Aquel que nadie sabrá.

¡Te AMO!. ¡Te quiero!. Eres la mejor¡Gracias por existir!

**Advertencia:** Ninguna en especial.

**Disclaimer:** La serie no es mía. Es de Konomi-sensei, una lastima, sino sería yaoi. X3

**Red Thread**

_**X-X-X-X-X-X**_

Miró los globos que se elevaban hacia el cielo, cada uno con sus sueños y deseos. Cada globo con un significado especial. Estiró sus brazos al cielo, quería tomarlos, quería tenerlos por siempre a su lado, pero bien sabía que aquello era imposible. Que aquello era un deseo aparte. Así que se mantuvo de pie en medio de la calle, mirando como aquellos globos de color rojo se elevaban más y más hasta perderse entre las nubes. Una sonrisa, un tanto nostálgica, se dibujó en sus labios mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia su casa. Estaba feliz¡En verdad que estaba feliz! Pero no podía dejar de lado aquella sensación de tristeza en su corazón. ¡No podía! Sentía deseos de llorar, deseos de derrumbarse en el suelo y no levantarse jamás.

Desaparecer.

Dejar de existir en este mundo. Y a pesar de aquellos sentimientos de tristeza y melancolía, aun podía sonreír. Aquella alegría que lo caracterizaba aun se veía en su rostro, aun podía mantener aquella mirada de alegría en sus ojos, aquella sonrisa juguetona en sus labios. Aun podía pretender que nada malo pasaba, que aquella tristeza dentro de su corazón no era más que fachada. No existía, para él aquella tristeza no existía.

O al menos pretendía no tomarla en cuenta, aunque a cada paso que daba en dirección a su casa era como un puñal que le era enterrado en lo más profundo de su corazón.

¿Por qué?

Se preguntaba a cada segundo, intentando encontrar alguna respuesta lógica a la pregunta que se hacía confundido. Fijó su vista en el cielo, sabiendo que la respuesta que buscaba no encontraría ahí. ¡Por qué? No quería sentir aquello en su corazón. Miró a su lado, sintiéndose de pronto tan frío como un témpano de hielo. Algo faltaba, algo no estaba bien en ese día. Algo no estaba marchando bien, y era aquello lo que le preocupaba, porque tenía bien claro que tarde o temprano, aquella tristeza en su corazón no aguantaría más y se revelaría de una u otra forma.

Se apoyó en la pared.

Mañana sería su cumpleaños. Mañana volvería a pelear con sus padres por el simple hecho de que ellos lo han vuelto a olvidar. Saldría como todas las mañanas, con una sonrisa radiante en sus labios mientras escucha las voces de sus hermanas en la cocina, peleando por quien prepara el desayuno. Riñas sin sentido que no lograba entender por más que las analizaba. Muchas veces deseó ser hijo único, pensaba que de esa forma, sus padres siempre iban a recordar su cumpleaños. Pero al tener a cuatro hermanos antes que a él, les era bastante difícil recordar cuando había nacido, después de todo…

¿No había sido un hijo no deseado?

Lentamente se dejó caer por la pared, lentamente hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Apoyó sus brazos en sus rodillas, ocultando su rostro con pequeñas perlas en sus ojos. ¡Tenía tantos deseos de llorar! Había veces en las que se sentía dejado de lado por la falta de preocupación de sus padres. Había veces en las que ni siquiera contaba con ellos para las clases entre padres e hijos. Pero aquello no le importaba del todo. Se había acostumbrado a estar solo, a pasar su cumpleaños fuera de casa, a vagar por el parque o simplemente por las tiendas de la ciudad, buscando algún regalo perfecto para _sí mismo._

Qué triste era la realidad desde que había pasado a secundaria.

Antes tenía amigos que recordaban su cumpleaños y se lo celebraban. Pero ahora estaba completamente solo desde que había cambiado de escuela por falta de notas. Sus padres lo habían decidido de esa forma. Ahora vivía lejos de Tokio, lo bastante lejos como para saber que ellos jamás vendrían a verlo debido al precio del pasaje.

Triste.

Muy triste.

Ahora sólo le quedaba esperar…

El día de mañana.

_**X.X.X.X.X.X**_

-¡Despierta!. ¡Volverás a llegar tarde!

Escuchó como gritaba su hermana mayor desde la cocina. Perezosamente se levantó de la cama, bostezando. Caminó hacia la puerta del baño, mirando como su hermano aun dormía placidamente en su cama. Bufó.

Hoy era el día. Hoy cumplía quince años, hoy era el día. Hacía quince años su madre le había dado la vida, vida que quizás nunca deseó tener. Por lo menos eso había creído hasta los doce, cuando entró a Seishun Gakuen, más conocida como Seigaku. Ahí había pasado los mejores tres años de su vida, los mejores que nunca en toda su vida había tenido. Pero ahora estaba nuevamente solo, solo con una familia despreocupada.

Salió del baño, listo para ir a la escuela y pasar ocho horas sentado frente a una pizarra anotando lo que supuestamente le ayudaría para su futuro. ¿Para qué estudiaba? Tenía bien claro lo que quería hacer en un futuro.

Tenista.

Tenía pensado vivir de su talento para el tennis. Pero bien sabía que sus padres jamás lo iban a permitir. No lo dejaban ser como era. No le dejaban hacer lo que él quisiera. Y aquello era un fastidio, porque ellos nunca se preocupaban por él. Pero cuando hablaba de su "futuro", ellos saltaban al ataque, diciéndole mil y un palabras, inventando no sé cuantas explicaciones de porqué no debía de elegir aquel futuro tan "poco prometedor".

Nuevamente volvió a bufarse de la vida.

Tomó sus cosas de la silla junto al escritorio, con tranquilidad se coloco el bolso en el hombro. No tenía prisa, a pesar de estar atrasado. ¿Para qué apresurarse? A veces era bueno tomarse algún tiempo para pensar, aunque últimamente pasaba gran parte del día… pensando.

"**_Como nos cambia la vida."_**

No podía recordar quien había dicho aquella frase, pero sin duda alguna, tenía razón. La vida cambia, y mucho. Y justo cambia cuando menos te lo esperas. Irónico¿No? Miró el suelo detenidamente, pensando en aquellas palabras. Pensando en aquella frase… Sin duda alguna, últimamente había estado pensando demasiado…

"**_¡Eiji¡Felicidades!"_**

¿Por qué ahora recordaba las voces de sus amigos?

"**_¡Eiji-senpai¡Feliz Cumpleaños!"_**

¿Por qué ahora recordaba a sus antiguos compañeros de equipo?

"**_Kikumaru-kun¡Muchas felicidades!"_**

¿Y por qué ahora recordaba a sus antiguos compañeros de clase?

Eres triste, bastante triste. Y lo sabía. Estaba solo. ¡Completamente solo! Estaba solo… celebrando…

Su estúpido cumpleaños.

_**X.X.X.X.X.X**_

-Y fue así como la guerra comenzó…

Escuchó decir a la maestra. Una voz que se escuchaba a lo lejos, muy lejos. Estaba completamente aburrido, con su rostro apoyado en su mano y su vista fija en el cielo azul de aquel día de otoño. Estaba desilusionado, había llegado a clases y nadie lo había saludado. ¿Qué esperaba? Si al llegar nunca intentó hacerse de amigos¿Por qué? Porque creyó no necesitarlos.

Qué equivocado estaba.

No podía vivir como un lobo solitario por el resto de su vida. Debía de enfrentar la realidad y hablar, demostrar quien era en realidad.

"**_Sé que no es mucho, pero te traje esto…"_**

Una cálida sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al recordarlo.

"**_Escuché que te gustaban mucho este tipo de cosas. Aunque es extraño…"_**

Aun podía escuchar su cálida sonrisa. Un chico tierno, de rostro angelical.

"**_Eiji, espero que pases un feliz cumpleaños…"_**

El primer chico que le había dicho "Feliz Cumpleaños". El primero. Su primer amigo. Fue feliz, y desde ese entonces, su cumpleaños tuvo un significado especial, porque ya no se sentía solo, no, ya no más. Ahora tenía amigos, y podía demostrar quien era en realidad. Aquel chico alegre y simpático de carácter infantil, quizás por la falta de atención de sus padres. Quizás porque sólo quería llamar la atención.

-Fuji…

Murmuró, cerrando sus ojos al instante que sentía el viento golpear en su rostro, como si aquello fuera un susurro de Fuji. Como si Fuji, en Tokio, estuviera susurrando… su nombre.

Que bien se escuchaba su nombre a labios de Fuji. Se escuchaba tan angelical, tan hermoso. Aquel tono de voz que Fuji tenía era único, y aquel rostro apacible era el más hermoso que había visto jamás, quizás Yukimura podía competir contra la amabilidad de Fuji, teniendo aquella apariencia tan angelical también¿Quién no? Abrió sus ojos, fijando su vista en las nubes.

Un largo día. Una larga noche.

La campana había sonado. Hora de irse. Lastima, porque debía de pasar toda la tarde vagando.

Feliz quinceañero caminando por las calles. Cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que era el día de su muerte en vez de su nacimiento.

Sonrió.

"**_¿Por qué lloras?"_**

Sonrió aun más, teniendo aun ese toque de melancolía.

_-Porque hoy es mi cumpleaños…_

"**_Y si lo es¿Por qué lloras?"_**

_-Porque nunca antes… me habían dicho… "Feliz Cumpleaños"._

Se quebró. En medio de la calle comenzó a llorar. Lloraba, aun teniendo aquella sonrisa de melancolía en sus labios. Colocó su mano derecha sobre sus labios, evitando que los sollozos escaparan de sus labios. Evitando que los gritos de tristeza escaparan de su garganta.

-Fuji… -

Lloró. Lo llamaba, lo necesitaba. ¿Por qué habían tenido que separase?. ¡Si ambos eran tan buenos amigos!

-Te necesito… -

Suplicaba, corriendo por las calles, escapando de la multitud que lo miraba confundido. ¿Qué pensarían? Quizás en esos momentos pensaban que era un chico que acababa de romper con su novia, o que en su escuela le iba mal. ¿Peleas familiares? Un poco cerca de la realidad.

¿Un poco?

La realidad era que él era el ignorado en la familia.

"**_¡Feliz Cumpleaños!"_**

Jamás había escuchado aquellas palabras de la boca de sus padres. Entonces¿Cómo sabía cuando era su cumpleaños? Sólo una vez… sólo su hermana una vez se lo dijo.

"**_Ya tienes ocho años¡Compórtate como un niño! Deja de hacer estupideces."_**

28 de Noviembre.

_**X.X.X.X.X.X**_

El agua fluía tranquilamente por aquel pequeño río. El parque era hermoso, situado fuera de la ciudad. Nadie iba nunca a visitarlo debido a lo lejos que quedaba de todo, pero a él le encantaba. Desde la primera vez que lo vio supo que algo bueno traería, pero no sabía qué. Era tranquilo, lleno de arias verdes, aunque ahora estaba un poco café debido al otoño, pero aquellas hojas anaranjadas le daban un toque especial al lugar.

Hermoso.

Simplemente hermoso, y perfecto en ciertos aspectos. El lugar ideal para una persona solitaria, el lugar perfecto para celebrar su cumpleaños.

Anochecía.

Lentamente. Y a lo lejos se pudo divisar la primera estrella en el cielo. Había escuchado decir que si veías la primera estrella, serías capaz de pedir un deseo que muy pronto se cumpliría. Pero en aquellos momentos no podía pensar en nada. Estaba completamente deprimido, completamente devastado. Por alguna extraña razón, la famosa frase de Hamlet le vino a la cabeza.

"_Ser o no ser"_

¿Por qué existía?. ¿Cuál era su razón de vivir? Ya no tenía nada por lo que luchar, y si un año atrás la tenía, era sólo un pasa tiempo. ¿Por qué existía?. ¿Por qué tuvo que vivir?

Se sentó en el puente, dejando sus piernas colgando. El agua fluía bajo él, tranquilamente, sin apuros. ¡Qué tranquilidad! Que lindo paisaje. Que soledad.

Escuchó pasos a lo lejos. Las hojas se quebraban a cada paso que aquella persona daba. No le importó, seguro era el barrendero del lugar, aquel que mantenía el orden en aquel parque.

Fijó su vista en el agua.

No por mucho.

Detrás de él había alguien más. En el reflejo estaba él.

-Fuji… -murmuró. ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco?

Lo abrazó. Fuji lo había abrazado por la espalda, recargando su cabeza en el hombro del pelirrojo.

-Feliz cumpleaños. –sonrió dulcemente.

Y las lágrimas volvieron a fluir.

-Si creíste que te iba a dejar solo en este día. Si creíste que te iba a permitir estar solo en este día… estabas muy equivocado, Eiji. –murmuró, abrazándolo más fuerte.

Y él lo abrazó también. Colocó sus manos en los brazos del chico, recargándose más contra el castaño. ¡Cuánto lo había extrañado!

-Creí que nadie vendría. –sollozó, cerrando sus ojos al sentir la mejilla cálida del tensai.

-Creíste mal. Eres mi amigo¿Recuerdas? Siempre estaré junto a ti. Mira. –señalo el reflejo en el agua.

Ambos lado a lado, abrazados como novios. Sonreía. Una sonrisa cálida y sin muestra de melancolía. Él estaba junto a él¿No? Nada más podía importar. Miró como Fuji hacía algo con sus manos, sintió como tomaba la suya con delicadeza. Tan sólo miró. Tan sólo se sentó ahí y esperó.

-Recuerda que siempre estaré ahí, sin importar la distancia… Siempre estaré junto a ti. –susurró, mostrando lo que había hecho. –Feliz cumpleaños, quinceañero.

Besó su mejilla con delicadeza.

Y un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas. Y tras el sonrojo, las lágrimas de felicidad. Su primer regalo estaba ahí, en su dedo meñique.

El hilo rojo del destino.

El hilo rojo que lo ataba a él.

Su hilo rojo. Y el de él.

_**X-X-X-X-X-X**_

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Ya sé que esta bien feo! TOT Pero es lo mejor que pude hacer en dos días de estar sin inspiración. Mensa, lo acabo de terminar. ¡No sabes lo urgida que estaba por regalártelo! **_Nyusha. _**¡Te amo! Niña, me haces feliz con sólo estar ahí, y sabes bien que siempre estaré aquí para ti.

¡Te quiero un montón! Eres una gran amiga.

Supongo que sacaste el significado del fic.

El final estuvo horrible.

-hugs-

I love ya!

_**NeKo-Jeanne**_

**PD. **Ahora escuchó "Amazing Grace", por alguna razón, me estoy poniendo sentimental. XD

**PD2.** Mientras subo esto, estoy escuchando "Hello & GoodBye", me da pena esta canción. ¡Es muy bello el coro!


End file.
